1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device having an improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a display panel including two substrates with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, and a backlight unit providing light to the display panel. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules.
The liquid crystal display includes a spacer disposed between the two substrates. The spacer maintains a distance between the two substrates and absorbs an external impact applied thereto.
When an external force is applied to a lower substrate of the two substrates, a position of the spacer is changed, and when the external force disappears, the spacer returns to its original position before the external touch occurs.
Due to the change in position of the spacer, an alignment layer disposed on the lower substrate is damaged, and thus the damaged alignment layer does not control the liquid crystal molecules. Consequently, light leakage occurs in an area corresponding to the damaged alignment layer.
In addition, sometimes the spacer does not return to its original position, and when the spacer does not return to its original position, the liquid crystal molecules around the spacer are not controlled normally. Consequently, the light leakage occurs around the spacer.